


Feueralarm oder: wieso man drinnen (keine) Sachen anzündet

by rubber_duck



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Deutsch | German, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubber_duck/pseuds/rubber_duck
Summary: Peter Parker ist NATÜRLICH total genervt, als der Feueralarm angeht. Doch was wenn das der Auslöser dafür ist, jemanden besser kennenzulernen?





	Feueralarm oder: wieso man drinnen (keine) Sachen anzündet

**Author's Note:**

> Auf fanfiction.de unter https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5999a1e60005dbb32925464f/1/Feueralarm-oder-Wieso-man-drinnen-keine-Sachen-anzuendet zu finden.

"Fuck. Scheiße. Was ein Scheiß." Peter griff nach seinem Block mit den Biologienotizen und verließ sein Apartment. Wenn er schon draußen herumstehen musste, konnte er wenigstens dabei etwas produktives machen und lernen. Der Feueralarm war mitten in der Nacht angegangen, als er von seiner Patrouille zurückgekommen war. Er hatte gerade sein Spiderman-anzug verstaut und sich auf eine Nacht des Lernens vorbereitet, als der Alarm ausgelöst hatte.

Dreißig Minuten später stand er schweigend mit den anderen Bewohnern vor dem Gebäude. Peter war vor drei Wochen eingezogen, aber wegen seiner zweiten Identität als Spiderman und dem Stress durch die Uni hatte er noch keine Chance gehabt, sich den Nachbarn vorstellen.

Peter konnte den Gedanken, ob er irgendwas Verräterisches in seinem Apartment gelassen hatte, nicht aufhalten. Er hoffte, dass das nicht der Fall war. Seine Augen waren auf die Notizen fixiert, dadurch hörte er die Stimme erst nicht.

"Huch, scheint meine Schuld zu sein. Ich bin ein bisschen zu aufgeregt geworden, als ich meinen neuen Flammenwerfer bekommen habe."  
Peters Kopf schoss hoch. Was zum?  
"Aber zu meiner Verteidigung, niemand hat mir gesagt, dass in meiner Wohnung ein Feuermelder ist", redete die Stimme weiter. Sie war familiär und als Peters Augen auf den Mann in dem roten Anzug fielen, war er nicht überrascht.

Deadpool stand in der Mitte der kleinen Menschenmenge. Spiderman hatte ihn ein paar Mal getroffen, als die beiden gegen ein paar "böse Leute", wie Deadpool es beschrieben hatte, gekämpft hatten. Später hatte er eine Pizza gekauft, die die Beiden dann auf einem Dach gegessen hatten. Deadpool hatte geredet und Peter zugehört. Der Mann war unglaublich lustig, aber da Peter sich partout nicht mit seinen Methoden anfreunden konnte, versuchte er, Distanz zu gewinnen. Am Ende des Tages hatte Deadpool ihn seine Telefonnummer gegeben, damit Peter anrufen konnte, falls er mal Hilfe bräuchte. Peter hatte nie angerufen.

Ein Feuerwehrmann trat zu der kleinen Gruppe, die sich um Deadpool gebildet hatte.  
"Nun ja, das war ein falscher Alarm. Sie können das Gebäude wieder betreten", er wand sich an Deadpool, "Herr Wilson, wir bräuchten sie hier noch für eine Minute."  
Deadpool - Mr.Wilson schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nö. Schick mir die Rechnung, ihr wisst ja wo ich wohne."  
"Aber Herr-" Er winkte den Mann ab und fing an, richtung Eingang zu schlendern.  
Peter war plötzlich wütend. Er hatte morgen einen Test und hätte lernen und schlafen können, wenn dieser Idiot seinen *Flammenwerfer* nicht drinnen hätte testen müssen. Er hatte auch schon der Stadt ein paar Probleme bereitet, Menschen hatten Bedenken geäußert, dass der gefährliche Mann jemanden töten könnte. Als Peter wieder vor deinen Bett stand, entschied er sich, seinen Anzug anzuziehen und dem Killer einen Besuch abzustatten.

Er musste jedes Klingelschild nach "Wilson" prüfen und hatte im fünften Stock Glück. Während er vor der Tür stand, versuchte er sich einen Plan zu überlegen. Wenn er dem Mann erklärte, seinen Flammenwerfer nicht drinnen zu testen, könnte er herausfinden, dass Spiderman im selben Haus wohnte. Und dann wäre seine geheime Identität in Gefahr.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Deadpool stand vor ihm.  
"Hiii, Spidey! Lange ist es her, komm rein, mein achtbeiniger Freund. Woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?", fing er an zu reden. Peter rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
"Ich habe keine acht - du hast einen Flammenwerfer in deinem Apartment getestet. Was zur Hölle, Deadpool. Fang nicht an, Problem zu machen."

Der Mann vor ihm veränderte sich. Seine ganze Körperhaltung wurde verteidigend und fast... gefährlich.  
"Ich mache keine Probleme. Wirklich, ich gebe mein Bestes. Ich habe seit... vier Monaten oder so niemanden getötet. Das ist gut, oder? Weil ich mir manchmal nicht mehr so sicher bin und irgendwer bietet immer so verdammt viel und -"  
"Was? Nein, das ist super, Leute nicht zu töten ist gut." Peter war überrascht von dem Mann, er hatte nicht realisiert, dass er versuchte, sich zu ändern.  
"Vielleicht hast du deshalb nie angerufen, weil ich kein Held bin. Ich bin vor allem kaputt, verstehst du?"  
"Na ja, du hast einen Flammenwerfer in deinem Apartment getestet. Genau das ist eigentlich der Grund wieso ich nicht nach deiner Hilfe frage."  
"Oh. Stimmt", Deadpool schaute zurück in seine Wohnung, "naja... Willst du reinkommen? Es ist ein bisschen unaufgeräumt, aber gut genug um zu chillen. Oder, keine Ahnung, wir können einen Film schauen."

Peter wollte nein sagen, er sollte schlafen oder lernen, aber Deadpool sah so unsicher aus und er wollte den Mann einfach umarmen und - warte, was?  
"Tut mir leid, ich muss lernen -"  
"Ach du scheiße, wie alt bist du?? Ist es überhaupt legal, auf deinen Arsch zu starren? Ich meine, es ist ein echt netter." Peter musste lachen.  
"Danke... Glaube ich. Ich bin einundzwanzig."  
Deadpool strich sich den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Naja, du könntest bei mir lernen. Ich meine, das klingt zwar gruselig, aber naja, du bist Spideyboy, du kannst dich wahrscheinlich verteidigen."  
Seine Stimme klang unsicher, fast hoffnungsvoll und verlor sich. Peter schaute Deadpool an. Er lehnte an der Türschwelle, um cool und relaxed auszusehen , scheiterte aber.

"Ich - ach, na gut, wieso eigentlich nicht? Lass mich mein Zeug holen, aber wenn ich mich nicht konzentrieren kann, gehe ich wieder."  
"Nice!", Deadpool sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment anfangen würde, wie ein kleines Kind hoch und runter zu hüpfen. Er verschwand in seinem Apartment.  
"Ich räume noch ein bisschen auf, beeile dich, Schatzi!"

Während Peter seinen Block holte, dachte er über Deadpool nach. Vielleicht war das eine schlechte Idee. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es das. Tony Stark wäre wahrscheinlich nicht zu erfreut, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass Spiderman mit Deadpool Zeit verbringen würde. Er war momentan Nummer Eins auf seiner "Leute, die man vermeiden sollte"-Liste. Aber was soll's. Der Test morgen war nicht so wichtig und wenn er Deadpool fröhlich stimmen konnte, wenn er in seinem Apartment sitzt und lernt - naja, dann machte er das halt.

Als er vor der halboffenen Tür stand rief Deadpool von innen "komm einfach rein", bevor er wieder vor ihm stand. Peter sah sein Grinsen durch die Maske und trat ein. Er sah sich um. Die Wohnung war nicht so unaufgeräumt wie erwartet, aber immer noch ein bisschen chaotisch. Es lagen ein paar Waffen herum, aber Deadpools Katanas, die er standardmäßig nutzte, waren vorsichtig an der Wand befestigt. Neben ihnen war eine große Tafel. Auf ihr war eine Liste mit Preisen, unter anderem:  
Drogenhandel Überwachung - 20.000  
Name/Identität herausfinden (denk dran: LANGWEILIG) - 10.000  
Umbringen - NEIN  
Jmd./Etwas beschützen - 50.000  
Jmd. Lektion erteilen - 0-5.000  
Jmd. Krassere Lektion erteilen ~ 20.000

Die Zeile mit "Umbringen" war dreimal durchgestrichen. Ein paar Umzugskartons standen im Raum herum, sie waren mit "Magazine", "Handfeuerwaffen" und "Snipers" beschriftet. Ein Flammenwerfer lag zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden. Es war unaufgeräumt, aber der Raum hatte eine heimische Atmosphäre. Er fühlte sich wie ein sicherer Ort an, auch wenn er das wahrscheinlich nicht war. Nicht wie Peters Apartment, das waren einfach... Räume, kein Zuhause. Eine gigantische Couch stand in der Mitte des Zimmers. Am Fenster stand ein Tisch für zwei Personen, die Küche war gegen die andere Wand gebaut. In der Spüle lag dreckiges Geschirr.

"Du kannst einfach auf der Couch sitzen, wenn das okay für dich ist.", meinte Deadpool ruhig. Er hatte seine Stimmung sehr schnell von fröhlich zu unsicher gewechselt.  
"Okay", sagte Spiderman und setzte sich hin. Er fühlte sich wie im Himmel.  
"Oh mein Gott, wie ist das so weich? Was?? Ich kann's nicht glauben. Wie?", begeistert strich Peter über die Couch. Er liebte sie. Deadpool trat grinsend zu ihm.  
"Ich weiß. So perfekt!" Er ließ sich neben Peter fallen und legte seine Füße auf den kleinen Kaffeetisch, der vor der Couch stand. Dann zückte er ein Notizbuch und drehte sich nochmal zu Peter.

"Oh, ich hatte es fast vergessen, willst du was trinken? Oder essen?"  
"Nein danke", antwortete Peter, "passt schon."  
Er legte seinen Oberkörper gegen das Kopfstück der Couch und zog die Schuhe aus, um seine Beine vor ihm aufstellen zu können. Er nahm seinen Block und versuchte, die Erklärungen nachzuvollziehen. Deadpool neben ihm begann, in sein Büchlein zu schreiben.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte Peter Probleme wach zu bleiben. Es war so bequem und die Atmosphäre war so gechillt, dass er den Gedanken, wieso Deadpool alleine war, nicht aufhalten konnte. Er war lustig und ein bisschen unsicher, als ob ihm wichtig wäre, was die Menschen über ihn denken. Peter überlegte, wie er unter seiner Maske aussah. Der Captain hatte mal erwähnt, dass er vernarbt war, aber Peter konnte sich keinen Weg vorstellen, wie das den Mann weniger attraktiv machen könnte, da sein Körper einfach eine super Form hatte.  
Peter war müde, aber er musste lernen und er hasste es, mit seiner Maske zu schlafen. Er sollte gehen.

"Was?", fragte Deadpool und Peter realisierte, dass er ihn angestarrt hatte.  
"Nichts. Ich bin müde, aber ich hasse es, mit Maske zu schlafen und ich habe einen Test morgen, von daher..."  
"Ach Baby Boy, keine Sorge. Ich kenne dein Alter, ich weiß, dass du hier in diesem Gebäude lebst und in die Uni gehst, es gibt nichts, was ich mit soviel Info nicht tun könnte."

Peters Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte nicht realisiert, dass er seine Identität preisgegeben hatte. An Deadpool. Aber naja, so schlimm war er nicht, immerhin dachte Peter ernsthaft darüber nach, auf seiner Couch zu schlafen. Er warf deinen Block auf den Tisch und zog sich schnell die Maske von Gesicht.

"Woah. Du bist heiß." Peter lächelte darüber, wie begeistert Deadpool klang.  
"Nein, ernsthaft jetzt. Wow." Das hatte ihn länger niemand mehr gesagt und der Mann vor ihm hatte anscheinend etwas für ihn übrig.  
"Ich muss morgen um 7:30 aufstehen, bitte wecke mich. Das ist wichtig, Deadpool."  
"Klar. Nenne mich Wade", er hob den Kopf ein bisschen höher, "ich weiß. Mehr als ich jahrelang hatte. So waaas, er ist noch nicht weggerannt?", er sah Peter wieder an, "sorry die gelbe Box ist aufgeregt."  
"Mag sie mich?", fragte Peter. Er war fasziniert. Wade strahlte ihn an.  
"Sie liebt dich. Die weiße Box will die ganze Zeit wissen, wieso du hier bist."  
Peter öffnete den Mund - und schloss ihn wieder. "Ich weiß es nicht."  
"Alles gut. Weil erstes Date, übernachten ist echt - ziemlich cool. Ist das hier ein Date?"  
Er sah Peter an und legte den Kopf schief. Der wünschte sich plötzlich, dass es eins war. Scheiß auf die Avengers, sie behandelten ihn, als ob er ein Kind wäre und riefen ihn nie an. Naja, er hatte Wade auch nie angerufen. Er bereute es.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht. Gute Nacht Wade."  
Peter legte sich hin und schloss die Augen. Seine Beine lagen ziemlich eng an seinem Körper, um Wade nicht zu stören, der die Handlung mit einem "awww, so niedlich, wenn du schlafen gehst" kommentiert hatte.  
Dann spürte er, wie Wade seine Beine griff und sie über seinem Schoß platzierte. Es war bequem und im Halbschlaf hörte Peter noch ein "Schlaf gut, Spiderboy."

~•~

Peter wachte entspannt auf. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht besser geschlafen, seit Onkel Ben gestorben war. Deadpool war in der Küche und der Geruch von Pfannkuchen zog durch das Apartment. Er redete anscheinend mit seinen Boxen.  
"Ne, ich glaube nicht, dass er nochmal kommen wird. Ich meine, er ist wunderbar und süß und perfekt und ich würde ihn gerne behalten. Aber ich bin halt hässlich... Was meinst du?... Ja, da hast du Recht... Oh, Spidey, du bist wach! Ich habe Pfannkuchen gemacht!"  
Peter konnte das Lächeln, was sich über seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, nicht stoppen.  
"Wow, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen", sagte er, mit einer vom Schlaf noch rauen Stimme.  
"Das könntest du, weißt du?"  
Wade war ernst geworden. Peters Lächeln würde größer und er streckte sich. Vielleicht könne er das ja versuchen.

~•~

Ein paar Jahre später trat Wade in sein Apartment und fand Peter schlafend auf der Couch. Thor, das Huhn, was sie mal zusammen mit anderen Hühnern in schlechtem Zustand auf einem Dach gefunden hatten, lag auf ihm und beobachtete Wade aus seinen kleinen, schwarzen Augen. Captain, ebenfalls Huhn, saß in der Spüle und das dritte Huhn, Hulk, war unter dem Fernseher.  
Das ist das Schönste, wozu man heimkommen kann, sagte die gelbe Box.  
Wade stimmte ihr zu.


End file.
